Origins
by CrappyAntics
Summary: Ancient Evil, Unwanted Allies and other Characters in this Legend of Zelda Fanfic.


-author's note(?) won't continue the story- -w-

Legend of Zelda Origins

Chapter 1: The Earth Spirit and the Jewel of the Forest

-after the Golden Age had endded the world headded toward's peace,  
but what people didn't know was that one final battle would take place...  
at a certain Village one boy is about to set off on a Journey that would decide the fate of the World-

It was Dark out but Dawn was comming ever closer, our Hero was sound asleep but something was closing in on him and spoke to him in his Dream-

Dream Spirit: Link! a Great Evil is about to awaken only you can stop him!

-this voice sounded very familiar to Link and yet he could not remember whose voice it was-

Link: who are you?  
-asked Link-

Dream Spirit: Ah yes! i should re-introduce myself, my name is F...

-A loud crash that came from downstair's woke Link up before he could learn the name of that Spirit, Link decide's to investigate the cause of the noise but it was 2 Bokoblin's that had snuck they'r way inside of Link's home.  
both Bokoblin's quickly attacked Link Lucky for Link there was a pitchfork nearby which he used to defeat the Bokoblin's, before Link had noticed a ray of light shine's upon his face it was already Dawn and Link decided to go out but after Link got ready someone was calling for him, it was none other than Link's childhood friend Mira-

Mira: hey Link! are you up?  
-asked Mira-

Link: yeah i am, why?  
-replied Link with a question of his own-

Mira: Do you remember what today is?  
-asked Mira with a smile-

Link: no... i don't...  
-said Link, Mira sigh and said-

Mira: it's alright if you forgot... hey Link let's go on a walk!

Link: alright but i gotta leave you halfway the Village elder want's to see me.  
-said Link-

Mira: uh well the elder asked me to take you to the gathering Hall -said Mira-

LinkL: what? why?  
-asked Link-

Mira: nevermind that let's just go!  
-said Mira, before Link noticed he was already in front of the gathering Hall once Link entered everyone surprised Link-

Villager's: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK!  
-was what they said, but now in another place something is taking place-  
_

Deku Tree: I will never give you the Kokiri Emerald Ganondorf!  
-said the Deku Tree-

Ganondorf: we will see about that!  
Kyodaina Metarusuraggu!  
-Ganondorf called a Giant Slug monster which made it's way inside the Deku Tree-

Deku Tree: Dear god's i hope the Hero has arrived safely into our world -said the Deku Tree-

Ganondorf: I will return in dew time, you better have the Emerald for me by then.  
-said Ganondorf before he vanished into the Darkness-  
_

-we return to Link's Birthday celebration in which the elder is speaking to Link-

Village Elder: Link, i ask on you to set out on a Journey and obtain the 3 Jewels which are guarded by the spirit's and your gift's the Hero's Refined Sword and the Tsuki no me Shield with this you are ready, your first trial is in the Forbbiden Forest -said the Elder-

Link: alright i'll do it granny, see you tonight.  
-Link took the sword and shield and made his way onto the forbbiden forest, but once there 3Stalfos suddenly attacked Link, Link didn't waste time defeating all 3 but after that a green haired girl showed up-

Link: who are you?  
-asked Link pointing his sword at the girl-

Maria: My name is Maria and i'm supposed to be your guide, now please follow me into the Village -said Maria, Link decided to follow her and entered the Kokiri Village-

Maria: before i take you to see the great Deku Tree i need you to change into the Kokiri Clothe's that the Deku Tree prepared for you -said Maria-

Link: alright then, you lead the way -said Link-

Maria: this way then.  
-said Maria, they both make theyr way into the Shop and Link get's the Kokiri Tunic which later he speak's to the great Deku Tree-

Deku Tree: so you are the new Hero sent by the God's?  
-asked the Deku Tree-

Link: no... im not... i only came here cuz i was asked to!  
-replied Link-

Deku Tree: it does not matter a Hero, above all must be Courageous,if you have the Courage to face an evil that has plague me then enter inside me and free me from this cursed monster -after saying that an entrance was revealed. Link had no second thought's he decided to go and slay the monster, after entering the Deku Tree a horde of monster attacked Link, but Link didn't waste time he made quick work of them, after finding the path the monster could have taken, Link follow's the trail which at the end of it was the Giant Slug Kyodaina Metarusuraggu, the giant slug had tentacles on it's face a body that was hard as steel and poisonous slime that could melt anything it touche's, Link in order to find a way to defeat the slug went to higher ground were the slug could not reach, after awhile the slug started spitting poison at Link, but Link already had a plan to defeat the slug, it was to fill the room with water and luckily thank's to some crack's in the wall Link knew what he had to do,  
he broke the wall by stabbing his sword onto it, the slug's skin turned Dark and then it's body exploded. After the battle with the slug Link got out of the Deku Tree-

Deku Tree: there is no longer any doubt you are the Chosen Hero sent by the God's,  
boy i give you the Jewel of the forest better known as the Kokiri Emerald.  
You should return home for the time being, it is for the best and becareful of the man called Ganondorf.  
-said the Deku Tree, Link returned home wondering about what the Deku Tree said-

_End_


End file.
